A Herança dos Anjos
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Castiel parece ter encontrado uma forma de evitar que Sam se torne o Vaso de Lúcifer e, junto com os 2 irmãos, vai atrás dessa possibilidade. CONTÉM SPOILERS DA 5ª TEMPORADA
1. Chapter 1

**A Herança dos Anjos**

AUTOR: **eu mesma**

BETA: **sem beta**

DATA: **outubro de 2009**

FANDOM: **Supernatural**

PARES: **Dean/Maria**

NOTA1: **O universo de Sobrenatural infelizmente não é meu, se o fosse eu estaria mais que feliz por ficar tão perto de JA e JP...rs... Não ganho dinheiro com isso, ganho apenas diversão e se vc achar q eu mereço algum pagamento pela história, faça isso em forma de review. **

**CONTÉM SPOILERS DA 5ª TEMPORADA**

*******************************************

**Parte I**

- Que horas são? – perguntou Sam, sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos como se acordasse de uma ressaca e tanto.

Não, ele não se lembrava de haver bebido nada além de água ou umas duas cervejas no caminho. No entanto sua cabeça latejava e o menor ruído parecia uma tempestade em seus ouvidos.

- Quase duas, - respondeu Dean – quer comer? Tem umas batatas e um sanduíche no criado-mudo.

O mais novo dos Winchester reparou que Dean já estava vestido, com a mochila pronta e se ocupava em limpar uma das armas sem ao mesmo se dar conta do que fazia. Era tudo automático, enquanto não tirava os olhos da janela.

Sam vestiu a camiseta cinza, pegou seu blusão de moletom e calçou os tênis. Havia dormido de calça jeans como nas últimas duas semanas. Deveriam estar sempre preparados para fugir de algum perigo ou para caçar o que quer fosse sempre que Castiel ligasse.

Em 10 dias eles já haviam caçado mais criaturas do que em todos os 5 anos que estavam juntos. Sam ainda sentia o olhar desconfiado de Dean sempre que algum demônio sangrava perto deles, mas ele estava determinado a não se abalar mais com aquela desconfiança. De certa forma, ele concordava com o irmão. Fazia um esforço sobre-humano para poder resistir, e apesar da dor de cabeça que sentia sempre após as batalhas, só o fato de olhar para o irmão e ver que ele voltava a esboçar um sorriso de satisfação e "quase orgulho" dele, já era recompensa suficiente.

Ao voltar do banheiro, já com o rosto lavado e os dentes escovados, Sam notou que até suas coisas estavam arrumadas. Alguma coisa havia acontecido enquanto ele dormia para que Dean se preocupasse em arrumar todas as coisas do irmão, inclusive o notebook.

- Vai me dizer o que está havendo? – perguntou.

- Cass. – foi a única coisa que Dean respondeu.

- O que tem Cass?

- Ligou de madrugada, dizendo que tem algo "especial" para a gente.

- Por que não me acordou?

- Porque não sabia exatamente a hora em que ele chegaria. E você estava...

O mais velho contraiu a boca, como se estivesse constrangido em falar alguma coisa.

- Eu estava o quê, Dean? Anda, fala.

- Deixa pra lá.

- Ah não! Não vamos começar com isso de esconder as coisas um do outro de novo. Por favor!

- Ok! Você estava "dormindo bem", era isso que eu ia dizer.

Sam abriu a boca, meio incrédulo. O que ele queria dizer com "dormindo bem"? Vendo a expressão do irmão, Dean achou melhor continuar:

- Faz meses, Sam, meses que você não dorme bem. Quero dizer, seus pesadelos, tremores, conversas... Você fala dormindo, grita como se alguma coisa estivesse te queimando por dentro.

Havia alguma angustia na voz de Dean enquanto ele falava. Seu rosto não demonstrava qualquer expressão, mas Sam podia sentir na respiração do outro o quanto ele estava preocupado e cansado.

- Você nunca disse nada.

- E ia adiantar alguma coisa? Eu cheguei a te sacudir, joguei água em seu rosto, até água benta eu tentei lhe dar, mas nessas crises você nunca acordava. Hoje foi a primeira vez que você dormiu. De verdade.

O mais novo mordeu o lábio inferior sem saber o que dizer. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e tornou a sentar na cama. Depois de alguns minutos, disse:

- Obrigado! Por me deixar dormir. Digo... Eu nem sabia mais como gostava disso.

O momento seria constrangedor para ambos se o celular de Dean não tivesse tocado. Ele deixou a arma sobre a mesinha e atendeu.

- Quarto 17. Isso. É só bater conforme o combinado.

Ele mal fechou o aparelho e três batidas ritmadas ecoaram pelo quarto. Dean fez um sinal para Sam, levantou apressado e destrancou a porta, enquanto o irmão se posicionava já com a faca preparada para atacar.

- Pode abaixar essa faca, Sam. E você Dean deve saber que sou o único a ter esse novo número do seu celular. Agora vamos. – falou Castiel, mais determinado do que de costume.

- Para onde? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Eles se olharam admirados e sem conter um ar de satisfação. Há tempo não falavam junto. Talvez aquilo fosse um sinal de que as coisas entre eles estavam novamente entrando nos eixos?

- Encontrei uma maneira de salvar Sam.

Dois segundos foi o bastante para se refazerem do choque e correr atrás de Castiel que já estava dentro do Impala.

- Você poderia ao menos me deixar destrancar a porta antes de se teletransportar pra dentro do meu carro? – disse Dean irônico.

- Você se prende a formalidades, Dean. Não temos tempo para isso.

- Ok, vocês dois, discutam essa relação depois. O que você falou, Cass, sobre me salvar. O que isso significa?

- Você não contou a ele, Dean?

Um silêncio denso tomou conta do veículo, enquanto Sam esperava a resposta do irmão.

- Eu não contei porque fiz diferente. Agi diferente. Foi o que aprendi com aquele passeio estúpido.

- Posso saber do que vocês estão falando? – Sam começava a se irritar.

- Se vamos fazer isso juntos, é preciso que haja verdade. Se ainda existir um resquício de mentira ou desconfiança, não vou conseguir fazer o que precisa ser feito.

- Está bem! – retrucou Dean a voz já alterada – Eu vi, Sam, no futuro. Você aceita Lúcifer. Você aceita ser O Vaso dele.

O rapaz passou as mãos pelo cabelo num claro sinal de nervosismo.

-E ainda tem mais...

- Mais? Mais do que ser o potinho do diabo? Mais do que saber que em algum momento eu simplesmente resolvo...

- Você me mata. – interrompeu Dean sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Sam sentiu que um imenso buraco se formava em seu estômago e uma onda de frio percorreu suas veias com uma velocidade impressionante.

- Como assim?...

- Não você, eu quero dizer... Lúcifer, no seu corpo... Ele me mata.

- Quando? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Daqui 5 anos.

Ninguém falou mais nada. Sam encostou a testa no vidro da janela e ficou observando a chuva. O mau tempo havia se tornado constante desde que ele trouxe Lúcifer de volta do inferno.

De repente, começou a rir. Uma risada alta, incessante, como se alguém lhe houvesse contado a melhor piada do século e não existisse nada de ruim acontecendo pela Terra. Dean tentou não rir, mas era difícil resistir ao som das gargalhadas do irmão. Há quanto tempo eles não riam juntos? Ele já tinha perdido a conta.

- Vamos, divida a piada – pediu.

- É que... isso é tudo tão irônico. Digo, eu morri uma vez. E você vendeu sua alma pra me ver vivo. Então, você morre e eu tento todas as formas possíveis de te ressuscitar. E no final das contas o plano é um acabar com a vida do outro.

Não havia nada de engraçado naquilo. Mas de alguma forma, encarar as coisas daquele jeito os fazia rir. E sem que eles percebessem, pela primeira vez, Castiel também sorriu.

Já estavam próximos à interestadual quando Dean se lembrou de perguntar para onde iriam, afinal de contas.

- Novo México. Para uma cidade chamada Las Cruces.

- Muito sugestivo! – brincou Dean e Sam riu novamente.

- O que vamos fazer lá? – perguntou Sam.

- Vamos encontrar uma pessoa. Alguém por quem eu andei procurando toda minha vida.

Foram quase 11 horas de estrada até que chegassem em Las Cruces. A cidade não parecia devastada por demônios ou tempestades, como outros locais do país. As pessoas pela rua não demonstravam pânico ou desconfiança e se não fossem os jornais e revistas a venda com as manchetes das tragédias no mundo todo, eles poderiam jurar que tinham voltado no tempo. Eles entraram numa lanchonete simples e fizeram seus pedidos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Dean.

- A questão não é exatamente esta, Dean. A pergunta certa é: o que NÃO está acontecendo aqui. Por alguma razão, o mal não consegue penetrar as fronteiras desta cidade.

- Isso significa... é... Você disse que veio procurar alguém aqui... então, nós finalmente temos uma pista concreta sobre... sobre Deus? – Sam não conseguia acreditar que finalmente estavam perto d'Ele. E que Ele havia escolhido aquele lugarejo pra se esconder.

Mas sua empolgação durou pouco.

- Não. Não viemos atrás de Deus. Estamos atrás de uma moça, uma mulher, chamada Maria.

Dean, que havia acabado de morder um grande pedaço de seu cheeseburguer com bacon extra, chegou a engasgar.

- Maria? – perguntou limpando a boca com a manga da blusa de flanela – Maria? Você quer dizer "aquela Maria"?

- Não. Você acha que alguém pode viver 2000 anos? Não seja ridículo.

O mais velho dos Winchester não gostou ser chamado de ridículo, mas ficou quieto. Terminou o lanche, pagou a garçonete e saíram dali. Trataram rapidamente de encontrar um motel barato e discreto.

Quando estavam devidamente alojados, sentaram novamente para traçar um plano de ação para chegarem até Maria.

- Cass, você sabe ao menos o sobrenome dela? – perguntou Dean.

- Não.

- O que você sabe?

- Que ela se chama Maria e vive em Las Cruces.

- Anh... ok. Então não temos absolutamente nada. – constatou Dean – Se levarmos em conta que esta cidade tem mais de 70 mil habitantes, acho que vai ser fácil encontrá-la.

Ele já estava respirando fundo e balançando a cabeça em visível sinal de irritação, quando Sam perguntou:

- Você sabe ao menos se ela é velha, nova, alguma coisa do tipo?

- Ela tem exatamente 22 anos, 4 meses e 12 dias de vida. – respondeu Castiel como se a informação não fosse tão importante assim.

- E onde ela nasceu, Cass?

- Aqui. Sempre esteve aqui.

- Perfeito! Agora temos que limitar as buscas no banco de dados do governo e ver as pessoas nascidas nesta época que atendem pelo nome de Maria.

Sam ligou o notebook e em poucos instantes já havia invadido o banco de dados e esperava a resposta do servidor ao filtro de pesquisa usado. Ele tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesinha de vidro no centro do quarto enquanto Dean permanecia quieto.

- Bingo! – gritou o mais novo – Maria dos Anjos García. Anote o nome e vamos procurar o endereço.

Menos de uma hora depois, o Chevy Impala estacionava diante de uma residência sóbria na Rua dos Passos, no subúrbio. A casa, de madeira pintada de branco, tinha um jardim bem cuidado na frente, repleto de miosótis. Uma cadeira de balanço na varanda e uma bicicleta vermelha encostada no corrimão da escada montavam a típica cena das casas de família nos Estados Unidos.

- O que fazemos agora? – perguntou Sam.

- Descemos e nos apresentamos para ela. – afirmou Castiel.

- Claro, Mister Sutileza, vamos chegar no meio da noite e dizer: "oi Maria, eu sou o Vaso do Miguel, meu irmão é o vaso do Lúcifer e esse aqui é Castiel, nosso anjo da guarda! A propósito, ele foi despedido depois de um motim no céu!" Se ela não desmaiar ou chamar a polícia, o mínimo que vai fazer é rir na nossa cara.

- O que sugere? – quis saber Sam, que também achava imprudente essa mania de Castiel acreditar que a verdade podia resolver qualquer assunto.

- Bem eu...

Mas ele não teve tempo de responder. Castiel já havia descido do carro e estava, neste momento, tocando a campainha da casa. Eles correram atrás do anjo, praguejando contra ele e tentando pensar em como contornar a situação.

Assim que o alcançaram, a porta se abriu uma jovem bonita, de pele morena, cabelos muito negros e quase encaracolados, surgiu diante deles. Vestia uma calça larga verde musgo e uma blusa de alça fina branca com a imagem de Nossa Senhora do Rosário na frente.

Os dois irmãos abriram a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas parecia ser impossível formular qualquer frase. Não que a jovem ali fosse de uma beleza estonteante, mas havia algo em volta dela, quase como uma aura magnética que os impedia de pensar.

- Pois não? – perguntou com a voz mais comum do mundo. E só então eles notaram um detalhe que destoava de todo o conjunto: ela usava óculos escuros mesmo em casa. – Quem está aí? – tornou a perguntar.

- Maria? – disse Castiel com um tom de voz que beirava o respeitoso.

- Sim, esse é o meu nome. E o seu?

- Sou Castiel e vim só para lhe ver.

Sem entender o que se passava, os dois irmãos ainda em estado de choque notaram que ela abriu um sorriso, como se aquelas palavras do anjo fizessem com que se tornassem imediatamente "amigos de infância". Ela fez com que eles entrassem em sua casa e indicou um sofá.

- Não vão se apresentar? – perguntou sorrindo na direção dos rapazes.

- Oh, é. Desculpe – pediu Dean bastante embaraçado – Eu sou Erick Cooper e este é meu amigo Phillip Cornell.

- Cornell? Igual Chris Cornell? Legal! – disse ela rindo – Agora, que tal se vocês me dissessem seus nomes de verdade? Vocês sabem o meu nome e estão dentro da minha casa. Seria o mínimo que podem me oferecer pela hospitalidade, não acham?

Ela parecia divertida com a situação o que deixou os dois rapazes ainda mais encabulados. Como ela podia saber que eles estavam mentindo? Talvez Castiel tenha lhe falado sobre eles.

- Oi, eu sou Sam e ele é Dean, meu irmão.

- Agora sim, Sam, Dean, Castiel. O que querem de mim? Algo me diz que vocês não vieram atrás dos meus belos olhos.

Os três trocaram um olhar significativo, mas nenhum deles teve coragem de falar. Nem mesmo Castiel conseguiu dizer o que viera fazer ali.

- Tudo bem. Não precisam falar nada agora. Eu sinto que vocês não estão em condições. O lugar de onde vem, o que vem passando, isso realmente mina as energias de qualquer um. Fiquem aqui por um ou dois dias. Depois vão estar refeitos para a batalha.

- Não queremos...

- Incomodar? Não se preocupem. Não será nenhum incomodo. Amanhã vocês podem pegar suas coisas no motel. Mas por hora, vocês precisam de um lanche, um banho e uma noite de sono numa cama de verdade. Isso serve pra você também, Castiel. Suas asas também precisam de descanso em tempos de guerra.

Sem falar mais nada, ela pegou uma pequena bengala e foi caminhando pela casa até chegar à escada e com um sinal fez com que eles a seguissem.


	2. Chapter 2

No andar de cima havia cinco dormitórios. Ela tratou de acomodar Sam e Dean em um quarto com duas camas grandes, cobertas por edredons verde escuros, contrastando com o bege do papel de parede. Ao lado de cada cama, um criado-mudo com um abajur. No canto do quarto havia um cabideiro e um guarda-roupa. Para Castiel, ela deixou um quarto quase todo branco, com uma imensa cama de casal no meio.

- Dá quase para esticar as asas – ela brincou – O banheiro é no fim do corredor e a água quente fica na torneira do lado esquerdo. Vocês podem se lavar e daqui a pouco eu trago um lanche pra gente.

Ela desceu novamente e deixou os três sem saber como agir. No quarto, a sós com o irmão, Dean comentou:

- O que acha que está havendo aqui?

- Não faço idéia. Talvez ela seja sensitiva, como a Pamela.

- Não sei, cara. Mas uma coisa eu garanto, não vou pregar o olho esta noite.

Quase uma hora depois Maria bateu na porta do quarto dos rapazes convidando para o lanche. Havia no andar superior uma pequena sala de TV e lá ela já havia colocado alguns sanduíches de peru e um balde com gelo e algumas cervejas.

- Santa Maria! – exclamou Dean recebendo em seguida um olhar reprovador de Sam.

Eles se reuniram ali e comeram em silêncio. No seu canto, Dean observava cada gesto da anfitriã e aos poucos chegava a uma conclusão pouco agradável, na opinião dele.

De volta ao quarto, quando as luzes da casa se apagaram, Dean acendeu o pequeno abajur e chamou por Sam.

- Eu notei uma coisa, este tempo todo – disse o mais velho – quero saber sua opinião.

- Você quer me perguntar se eu também acho que de cega ela não tem nada? Pois se for isso, concordo com você. A desenvoltura dela é muito grande, mesmo estando em sua própria casa.

- Ela parecia observar nossas expressões. O que quer que isso signifique, vamos tirar a limpo...

Um estrondo, como de vidro quebrando, se fez ouvir vindo do corredor de baixo. Os dois levantaram da cama, pegaram suas armas e foram checar o que era. Desceram os degraus tão silenciosos quanto era possível e ao chegarem a cozinha, local de origem do barulho, avistaram Maria sem os óculos, agachada perto da mesa, limpando a bagunça que havia feito.

Ela praguejava contra sua própria inabilidade quando notou que estava sendo observada. Respirou fundo, pegou os óculos novamente e perguntou:

- Dean, é você?

- Sou eu sim, algum problema?

- Nada demais, apenas tropecei. Acho que esqueci uma cadeira fora do lugar habitual e acabei derrubando a bandeja. Pode me ajudar aqui?

- Claro! – respondeu animado, surpreendendo até mesmo ao irmão – Faz assim, eu limpo isso pra você se você segurar isto pra mim.

E sem dar tempo pra resposta, ele atirou a arma na direção da moça que com o susto pegou-a antes que caísse no chão.

- Você é maluco? – gritou ela.

- E você é uma mentirosa – respondeu ele – A troco de quê está se fingindo de cega?

Ela baixou a cabeça, irritada. Tirou os óculos e encarou os dois. No lugar dos olhos, dois globos de um branco azulado cintilavam até mesmo na penumbra do cômodo.

- Para não ter que ser encarada como uma aberração mais uma vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Sentados perto da lareira na sala de TV do segundo andar, eles voltavam ao assunto depois dos momentos conflitantes daquela noite.

- Eu nasci assim. - começou Maria – Quer dizer, no inicio meus olhos eram completamente brancos. E todos no hospital juraram para minha mãe que eu era cega. E assim ela me criou, como se eu fosse cega. Mesmo enxergando, lendo, desenvolvendo todas as atividades que qualquer criança ou jovem faziam, para o mundo eu era apenas uma pobre criatura cega.

- Estranho... – murmurou Sam.

- Estranho? Não, estranho é pouco. Se não bastasse não ter pupila, meus olhos ainda passavam para um azul escuro sempre que eu me irritava e aos seis anos começou o verdadeiro pesadelo.

- Você não devia ter começado essa conversa sem mim, Maria. – disse Castiel, parado junto à porta. – Mas já que começou, agora vá até o fim.

- De que pesadelo você está falando?

- Meus olhos não serviam apenas para assustar as pessoas, Dean. Eles me permitem enxergar as pessoas por baixo de suas roupas.

Os irmãos Winchester se remexeram nas poltronas, colocando, cada um, uma almofada sobre o colo. Maria sorriu e continuou:

- Não se preocupe. Se quisesse ver o que tem aí embaixo eu teria acionado a câmera de segurança do chuveiro. – ela gargalhou ao notar o olhar incrédulo dos dois rapazes – Brincadeira! Você acha que só você pode ter senso de humor, Dean?

- Desculpe, é que é incomum ver isso numa garota.

- Tudo bem! Eu lhe entendo. Mas quando eu falo que consigo enxergar através das roupas, é porque posso olhar mais profundo, dentro de suas almas. Eu consigo ver cada dúvida, cada medo, desejo... Consigo ver as mais duras verdades que vocês escondem de vocês mesmos.

- Não deve ser nada agradável... – comentou Dean apenas para ter o que falar.

- Não mesmo. Isso sem contar as pessoas que pensam que podem tirar proveito de você. Por isso eu também me escondi, assim como vocês.

- Mas nós não nos escondemos – protestou o mais velho.

- Não? Bela tatuagem! – e vendo que eles levavam as mãos próximo ao pescoço, completou – Essa não, a outra. A que vocês têm nos ossos.

Vendo que eles contraíam os lábios num claro sinal de desconforto, Maria sorriu.

- Ok, podem me olhar como se eu fosse uma aberração. Isso é comum. Ninguém nunca se sentiu muito a vontade do meu lado. Nem mesmo minha mãe, apesar de saber o motivo das minhas habilidades.

- Motivo? Como assim? – perguntou Sam, começando a se identificar com a garota.

- Eu sou como você, Sam. – disse Maria, encarando o mais novos dos Winchester com os olhos ainda mais brancos. – Também sou uma mestiça.

Castiel recostou na poltrona, engolindo em seco e esperando as reações. Maria parecia serena enquanto Sam e Dean se olhavam, com uma leve sensação de incomodo.

- O que você... o que você quer dizer com ser "mestiça"?

- Sabe essa tatuagem nos ossos que vocês tem? Eu tenho também. Meu pai fez em mim. – ela disse parecendo não ter notado a pergunta de Sam.

Dean sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente para tentar alinhar os pensamentos. Ela havia dito que o pai dela fez a tatuagem nela?

- Como seu pai poderia...

- Meu pai era um anjo, Dean. – respondeu calmamente, mas em sua voz, era possível distinguir uma note suave de dor. – Sou filha de Mizael, irmão gêmeo de Miguel.

- Então, Cass é seu tio ou algo do tipo?

- É, digamos que ele é algo do tipo.

- Você se enganou, Maria. – falou Sam, levantando-se da poltrona e fingindo se distrair com alguma coisa do lado de fora da janela – Você não é como eu.

- Por quê? Eu tenho sangue humano e sangue não humano. Isso faz de mim uma mestiça.

- Mas você tem sangue angelical e...

- E você também, Sam. Lúcifer, pai de todos os demônios, é antes de qualquer coisa um anjo. Da mesma linhagem do meu pai. Talvez isso até faça de você meu primo, o que é uma pena já que incesto é pecado.

Dean não conteve uma risada nervosa, e acabou entrando no meio da conversa.

- Ótimo, um incesto era exatamente a única coisa que faltava pra gente realmente ir pro inferno, se ele ainda existir depois de tudo. Agora, a gente pode deixar essa discussão familiar pra depois? A minha pergunta é pra você, Cass – disse encarando o anjo – Você nos disse que ela talvez pudesse salvar o Sam. De que forma?

Os três olharam para o anjo, mas ele não respondeu nada. Colocou a mão no bolso interno do casaco e tirou de lá um pedaço de pergaminho muito amassado e escrito em um idioma desconhecido para os Winchester.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – indagou Maria, com o olhar escurecendo levemente.

- Seu pai me deu. Antes de Uriel encontrá-lo.

- O que é isso, Cass, Maria? – perguntou Sam bastante angustiado.

Não sabia explicar, mas a ilustração no pergaminho fez com que uma onda de frio circulasse rapidamente por todas as partes do seu corpo. Ele já havia visto ilustrações bastante horripilantes nos inúmeros livros de seu pai e de Bobby. Imagens que fariam aquela parecer um desenho de livro infantil. No entanto, bastava ver de relance o desenho de uma pessoa segurando outra partida ao meio, enquanto uma luz vinha sobre elas, que Sam sentia escurecer a vista e a cabeça rodar.

- Como é? Não vão explicar? – pediu Dean, impaciente.

- Isto é uma das páginas do Livro de Taclelael, o único livro profético dos meus antepassados. – começou Maria – Minha mãe era mexicana, descendente dos poucos astecas que sobreviveram ao ataque espanhol. Este livro e a cultura em volta dele tem vivido na escuridão há séculos.

- E você sabe do que se trata? – perguntou Dean, novamente, notando que Sam tentava se manter afastado não só da conversa, mas do pergaminho também.

- Só sei que o Livro de Taclelael é uma compilação de revelações proféticas. Visões do povo durante os rituais e os sacrifícios. Minha mãe não tinha muita informação a respeito. Nem sabíamos que o livro existia de verdade.

- Ele existe. Seu pai o encontrou e guardou isso para você. – falou Castiel estendendo a página para a garota. – É a descrição de um ritual. A união de duas metades para a criação de um único inteiro.

- União de metades? Isso parece hot, anh, Sammy?

- Não, Dean! – explodiu o mais novo – Isso não é nada "hot". Isso é... É loucura.

Ele caiu sentado novamente na poltrona em que estivera antes. Os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, os dedos entre as mechas de cabelo e a testa franzida revelavam o quanto ele estava angustiado. Quando Castiel começou a falar, mesmo sem entender o que estava escrito, Sam conseguiu sentir a essência do ritual. E não era o tipo de coisa que ele estava disposto a fazer.

Maria se aproximou dele, sentou no braço da poltrona, e passando as mãos carinhosamente pelo cabelo do rapaz, fazendo com que ele soltasse a própria cabeça e a encarasse. Em seus olhos havia uma súplica para que ela não o convencesse a aceitar aquela loucura.

- Sam, se eu não soubesse o que você pensou, ia acabar ofendida por você não me considerar "hot" o bastante. – falou conciliadora - Olhe, eu entendo seu desespero. E quando eu digo que entendo, é porque entendo de verdade. Com o tempo, além de ver o que se passa na alma de cada um eu comecei a compartilhar essas emoções. Mas por favor, não se culpe pelo meu destino.

- Seu destino? Maria, se eu não tivesse feito nada do que fiz, se eu não tivesse bebido aquele maldito sangue quando criança ou agora, depois de adulto, se eu houvesse dado ouvidos ao meu irmão, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Dean ia retrucar alguma coisa, mas Castiel fez um gesto e o deteve, indicando que aquele momento deveria ser apenas dos dois.

- Você percebeu quantos "se" usou neste seu discurso, Sam? Mas você já perguntou a si mesmo por que fez todas as coisas?

Ele não esperava aquela pergunta.

- Vamos, eu quero uma resposta. Preciso saber se vai valer a pena. E não tente mentir pra mim, ok?

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes antes de responder, com a voz baixa:

- Porque eu achava que aquilo era o meu destino. Achava que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

- Exatamente. Então por que você não pode simplesmente deixar que eu faça o que acho que é o MEU destino?

- Porra, porque todas as vezes que eu fiz isso, prejudiquei a alguém que eu amo, prejudiquei a mim mesmo e, vejam que irônico, fodi com o mundo inteiro.

- Então, se o mundo já está, como você disse, fodido mesmo, para mim não vai fazer diferença alguma tentar esse ritual.

Dean segurou uma risada pelo comentário rápido e, de certo modo, ácido da jovem. Sam não respondeu, pegou seu casaco e saiu dali, ganhando as ruas antes que alguém pudesse segui-lo.

- É melhor que ele fique sozinho. Aqui não há nada de ruim que possa tocá-lo. – constatou Castiel.

- Só ele mesmo – advertiu Maria, fazendo com que os dois trocassem olhares significativos.

- Eu vou. Não quero que Maria fique sozinha. Não sei quando a proteção pode acabar. – disse Castiel desaparecendo diante deles.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Bem, se eu vou ter que te explicar tudo, é bom a gente descer e pegar mais umas cervejas.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam caminhou mais de 20 minutos até que achou o lugar ideal para descansar. "Se esconder", corrigiu a si mesmo intimamente. Embaixo de uma árvore, próximo ao rio, ele encontrou um velho caixote de madeira, que fez de banco. Puxou um graveto do galho mais baixo da árvore e passou a traçar desenhos na terra úmida.

Não queria se perder em lembranças, tentando entender como tudo ficou tão complicado ou qual a razão para aquela bagunça que sua vida se tornava a cada dia. Queria apenas não ter que pensar.

Logo a terra sob seus pés estava cheia de desenhos infantis, coisas que ele costumava rabiscar no caderno. Pessoas com pernas compridas demais e cabeças pequenas, que mais pareciam wendigos. Ele riu do próprio pensamento e fez mais um desenho, agora uma versão com asas, como um anjo. Ou pelo menos, como a idéia que ele fazia dos anjos antes de conhecê-los pessoalmente.

- As asas são maiores. – disse uma voz conhecida atrás dele, fazendo com ele se assustasse e caísse do caixote, sujando o jeans de terra.

- Cass, quando o Dean fala que não gosta dessas aparições surpresas, ele está falando por todos nós, ok?

- Não fiz aparição nenhuma. Estava aqui observando você há mais de cinco minutos. Mas seus pensamentos estavam altos demais para ouvir qualquer coisa.

Sam espreguiçou e voltou a observar o rio. Depois de algum tempo calado, não resistiu e perguntou:

- Não vai fazer um discurso para me convencer a aceitar aquele ritual maluco?

- Toda vez que eu fiz um discurso desses, tentando convencer você ou seu irmão de alguma coisa, acabei convencido no lugar e por isso fui expulso do céu. Não, não vou fazer nenhum discurso. Tenho medo de onde posso parar.

O rapaz não resistiu ao comentário e deu uma sonora gargalhada. Castiel estava sério, falava sério sobre aquilo. Mas para ele, não deixou de ser engraçado. Tinha certeza de que Dean também riria quando soubesse.

A esse pensamento, o sorriso simplesmente desapareceu do rosto do mais jovem e ele suspirou cansado. Por mais que tentasse fugir de seus pensamentos, eles sempre encontravam uma forma de forçá-lo a ver a realidade.

Eles realmente precisavam fazer alguma coisa, pois se continuassem como estavam ele acabaria servindo de roupa de baile pra Lúcifer e teria que ver a si mesmo acabando com a vida do irmão.

- Isso vai machucá-la, Cass?

- O que você entende por machucar?

- Você sabe, doer. Doer muito.

- Vai. Definitivamente vai doer muito. Mas bem menos do que se um dos seguidores de Miguel a encontrar primeiro.

- Seguidores de Miguel? O que querem com ela? Pensei que sendo filha de um anjo ela estaria protegida.

- De certa forma, Sam, ela está protegida. Por isso o mal ainda não entrou nesta cidade. Há uma verdadeira barreira angelical aqui. Os amigos de Mizael, pai de Maria, juraram no dia da morte dele que a protegeriam a todo custo. Mas agora, eles são minoria. E se Zacariah descobrir que ela está por aqui, vai investir contra eles.

- Existe alguma forma de saber quando isso acontecer?

Castiel permaneceu silencioso. Olhava o céu com um ar indecifrável, até que piscou lentamente e baixou a cabeça para encarar seu interlocutor.

- Acabou de acontecer, Sam. Não temos mais tempo.

Sam olhou para o céu antes que Castiel o arrastasse de volta para a casa de Maria. Centenas de raios cruzavam o céu e explodiam entre as estrelas. A batalha entre os anjos havia, finalmente começado.

Na cozinha da casa de Maria, Dean ouvia, atento, cada palavra. A história de Maria era ainda mais fascinante que ele havia imaginado.

Filha de um anjo que se apaixonou por uma mortal, ela cresceu cercada de segredos até seu sétimo aniversário, quando seu pai apareceu na festa. Foi neste dia que ela ganhou a tatuagem nos ossos e ouviu da boca de seu pai que seu destino seria "limpar o caminho dos justos".

_- O que isso quer dizer, papai?_

_- Quer dizer que você vai ser uma moça linda, forte e que quando for preciso, vai tratar de deixar tudo limpo e inteiro. Como está na profecia. Lembre-se das palavras, Maria: "e está escrito que nada poderá macular aquilo que a filha do servo de Deus limpou com sua fé". Você, minha pequena, transformou o meu pecado em redenção. Esse é o seu destino, ser a redenção do mundo._

- Uau. – foi o que Dean conseguiu dizer – E você acredita nessas palavras?

- Acredito. Não teria motivos para ele aparecer aqui, uma única vez e me dizer alguma mentira.

- Anjos mentem, Maria.

- Antes de ser um anjo, Dean, ele era o meu pai. E pais só mentem para proteger seus filhos. Eles não aparecem do nada, pedindo que você salve o mundo se isso não for mesmo a verdade.

Eles continuaram bebendo. Sam e Castiel não davam notícias e já fazia quase duas horas que eles haviam saído. Nesse tempo, Dean descobriu que a banda favorita de Maria era Kansas, que ela assistia jogos de golfe pela TV e que conseguia estragar até sopa instantânea na cozinha. A cada sorriso, cada palavra direta e sem joguetes que a jovem dizia, Dean ficava mais e mais encantado por ela.

- Me diz uma coisa, Maria. Esse ritual, essa coisa das metades, você e o Sam terão que... ficar juntos?

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça antes de responder:

- Se tivesse, teria algum problema?

Dean ficou levemente ruborizado. Maria era direta demais e ele não estava acostumado a mulheres que eram diretas sem serem vulgares.

- Não, eu só perguntei porque queria entender.

- Eu não sei como o ritual vai ser. Só sei que é um ritual mais primitivo, natural até. Os procedimentos serão todos intuídos. Nós só precisamos estar no lugar certo e na hora certa. O resto, nossa intuição vai dizer.

O rapaz deu um longo gole na bebida e pegou algumas batatinhas. Ainda estava mastigando quando Maria retomou a conversa:

- Você vai demorar pra fazer essa pergunta? Porque eu jurei a mim mesma que não vou responder nada que não for verbalizado.

Dean engasgou com as batatinhas e riu, sem jeito. Era muito ruim ficar encabulado na frente de uma mulher.

- Está bem. Não vai ficar constrangida. Promete?

- Prometo.

- E promete também que não vai fugir da resposta?

- Prometo, Dean, agora para de enrolar e pergunta logo.

- Pra fazer esse ritual você precisa ser virgem?

Maria colocou a garrafa sobre o balcão e caminhou na direção de Dean. Parou diante do rapaz e, tirando a garrafa também da mão dele, respondeu:

- Se isso for um problema, seu irmão está definitivamente ferrado!

E com um sorriso divertido, beijou Dean, que correspondeu, enlaçando a cintura dela com as mãos. Com habilidade, Dean a suspendeu do chão, colocando sentada sobre o balcão de madeira. O beijo começava a ganhar ritmo e sumir com o fôlego dos dois.

As pernas de Maria agora se prendiam em volta do quadril do rapaz e suas mãos acariciavam a nuca dele com intensidade. Dean passou suas mãos pela cintura da jovem e já começava a subir a blusa da jovem quando a porta da casa se abriu com um estrondo e Sam e Castiel entraram aflitos.

- Vocês terminam isso depois. – falou Sam tentando não ficar constrangido em interromper o amasso do irmão. – temos que ir.

- Pra onde? O que esta havendo?

- O céu está caindo, Maria. A guerra começou. Precisamos tirar você daqui. Sam, Dean, eu sigo com Maria. Vocês pegam o carro, as coisas e nos encontram daqui dois dias. Eu ligo quando tudo estiver bem.

Antes que os irmãos pudessem responder, Castiel e Maria já haviam sumido e eles correram para o carro. Sem saber exatamente aonde ir, decidiram procurar Bobby. Dean dirigia sem dizer uma única palavra. Apertava o volante com força e vez ou outra balançava a cabeça.

Vendo o estado de nervo do irmão, Sam ficou preocupado. Nunca vira Dean tão transtornado dessa maneira.

- Cara, você está bem?

Dean apenas lançou um olhar que poderia significar o maior insulto do mundo.

- Ok, pergunta estúpida. Desculpe!

- Está tudo bem.

A resposta de Dean deixou Sam surpreso. "Tudo bem?" Aquilo não era uma resposta típica para seu irmão. Normalmente ele iria praguejar, xingar, jogar na cara de Sam que aquilo tudo não teria acontecido se ele fosse mais esperto.

- Dean?

- Olha, eu só não quero pensar nisso, ta? A Maria é a nossa única chance. É a SUA única chance, Sam. E eu não queria que nada estragasse isso. Não me agrada pensar que, bem, daqui um tempo...

- Cara, vai dar tudo certo. Ela está com Cass agora. E eu sei que ele vai protegê-la.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza assim?

- Não tem como explicar isso, Dean. Mas eu sei. Eu sinto. E não me olhe desse jeito, não tem nada a ver com sonhos ou com poderes psíquicos ou qualquer outra aberração satânica que eu tenha demonstrado até aqui.

Ele respirava fundo, praticamente arfando, como se falar tudo aquilo lhe exigisse um preparo físico de um atleta maratonista. Dean continuava sério, mas afrouxara um pouco as mãos do volante, permitindo que a cor voltasse aos nós dos dedos. Olhou para Sam encorajando-o a continuar falando.

- Assim que vi aquilo, a página do livro, eu senti que não poderia me esquivar. Eu sonho com aquele desenho, Dean. Desde criança.

- Por que nunca falou sobre isso?

- Porque estávamos sempre ocupados demais com alguma coisa importante para eu dar atenção para um sonho assim. Achava que era besteira.

- Mas não era.

- Não, Dean. Não era. Eu estava sendo avisado do que precisaria fazer caso as coisas fugissem do controle. O que me desagrada é que... – ele respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- Que o quê, Sammy?

- Que tudo isso pode não ter nenhuma serventia.

Ele notou que o mais velho fechou os olhos lentamente, crispou os lábios e depois de alguns segundos, comentou:

- Já ligou para o Bobby?

- Ainda não, mas eu ligo agora.

A viagem transcorreu tranqüila dentro das possibilidades e eles só tornaram a falar sobre o assunto quando já estavam sentados na sala de estar da casa do velho amigo e observavam como ele se virava para fazer todas as atividades na cadeira de rodas.

- Então, vocês estão me dizendo que viram mesmo uma página do livro de Taclelael? Céus, eu daria minha perna esquerda pra ver esse livro!

- Você já ouviu falar disso? Nunca lemos nada a respeito no diário do nosso pai. – admirou-se Dean.

- Seu pai não era ligado a profecias. Ele gostava mesmo de pesquisar e estudar casos concretos, que estivessem acontecendo no momento. As profecias, apesar de terem seu valor, são imprecisas. Interpretações de mensagens que podem vir do céu ou do inferno. E ainda tem o fato de muitas simplesmente não acontecerem.

- Como assim?

- Oras, Sammy. Onde estaria o famoso livre arbítrio se tudo o que acontece na Terra já estivesse escrito?

- Então, se as profecias são algo duvidoso, por que você reagiu desse jeito quando falamos do livro de Taclelael? – indagou Dean.

- Bom, primeiro eu disse q daria minha perna esquerda porque ela já não me serve pra nada mesmo. – deu uma piscadinha para os garotos tentando se acostumar com a idéia de ficar naquela cadeira – E segundo, de todos os profetas, de todos os livros, 98% dos registros de Taclelael aconteceram.

- E o lance do livre arbítrio? – falou Sam, entre o irônico e o assustado.

- Não se aplica ao que o velho asteca falava. – afirmou Bobby com um tom sombrio na voz.


	5. Chapter 5

As horas se passaram devagar. A falta de noticias de Castiel e Maria deixava uma tensão quase palpável em torno dos irmãos e, agora, de Bobby.

Eles quase não comiam e Sam não pode deixar de reparar que Dean, sempre que podia, ficava na janela, olhando para o alto, como se Cass e Maria fossem descer voando.

Já se passavam mais de 48 horas de quando eles viram o anjo e Maria pela última vez. O céu começava a ficar carregado e as nuvens de chuva, junto à escuridão da noite, davam ao infinito um tom levemente avermelhado que, junto com os relâmpagos, formavam um quadro incomum para aquela época do ano.

Quando o vento começou a agitar as árvores e balançar as pilhas de carro e sucata em volta da casa de Bobby, os dois irmão decidiram que era melhor esperar dentro da casa. A água já começava a cair em pingos grossos que machucavam a pele.

Dentro da sala, Bobby acendeu a lareira mais para secar as roupas deles do que esquentar o ambiente. Tirou uma garrafa de uísque e deu um copo para cada um. Eles beberam a dose de um gole só e permaneceram em silêncio.

Dean tirou a pesada jaqueta de couro e se jogou numa poltrona quando um estrondo, como se um raio tivesse atingido uma árvore ali perto, fez as janelas da casa sacudirem.

- São eles! – disse Sam em voz alta antes mesmo de olhar para fora. E se precipitou para a varanda.

Parados, sob a chuva, estavam Castiel e Maria. Ele havia tirado o terno e o pesado sobretudo. Trajava apenas uma calça de linho cru e uma blusa azul clara, sem ornamentos. Maria também estava mais exposta do que com suas roupas tradicionais. Vestia uma túnica do mesmo pano da calça de Cass e trazia os pés descalços.

- Eles vão adoecer desse jeito! – berrou Bobby para se fazer ouvir sob o barulho da tempestade.

Dean correu para buscar sua jaqueta e foi em direção à Maria para cobri-la, mas Castiel o impediu.

- Não! Ela precisa estar assim. Venha, Sam. Está na hora.

- Onde estiveram? – perguntou Dean enquanto via que Sam seguia para junto da jovem sem questionar.

- Preparando o ritual. Se quiser, pode vir conosco, mas não garanto que seja algo bonito de se ver. Não me olhe desse modo. Eu decididamente não sei, pois nada indica o que eles vão fazer.

- Eu vou. Pode ter certeza que eu vou junto!

Bobby praguejou novamente estar preso em sua cadeira de rodas e não poder seguir com eles. A chuva poderia enregelar os ossos de qualquer um, mas os quatro ali se sentiam estranhamente aquecidos e encorajados.

Sam poderia jurar que seu coração escaparia pela boca assim que ele decidisse falar alguma coisa, por isso permanecia quieto. Dean estava ao seu lado, relutando com a vontade de caminhar ao lado de Maria, dando-lhe sua mão e tentando dizer que estava ali não só por Sam, mas por ela também. Mas não conseguia alcançá-la. Num dado momento, Maria olhou para trás e suas pupilas revelaram um brilho novo, de confiança. Ela havia captado a mensagem e Dean acenou, quase aliviado.

Eles saíram dos domínios de Bobby e entraram numa floresta de pinheiros logo ao lado. Caminharam por quase 30 minutos em ritmo acelerado. Chegaram a uma clareira e lá, estranhamente, era o único lugar que não chovia.

- Aqui estaremos protegidos, pelo menos até o final da noite. – informou Castiel e um novo raio cruzou as nuvens acima deles, fazendo-os sobressaltar. – A luta já acontece sobre as nossas cabeças e se não nos apressarmos, eles poderão nos alcançar.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta dos três diante do anjo. Sam se virou para olhar todos os instrumentos dispostos no centro da clareira e assim dar mais privacidade para que Dean e Maria trocassem algumas palavras antes do ritual.

O mais velho dos Winchester pegou as mãos da moça e apertou, sem conseguir abrir a boca. Seus ombros estavam rígidos com a tensão e ele mal se mexia diante dela. Maria sorriu. De um jeito sincero e quase melancólico.

- Eu sei. – ela disse em voz baixa – Também poderia amar você se tivesse tempo. Mas eu preciso fazer isso, Dean. Eu quero fazer isso e sei que você também quer que eu faça. Você quer acreditar que isso vai dar certo, porque ver seu irmão bem, a salvo de tudo o que é mal, é a única coisa que faz real sentido dentro de você. Não – ela disse categórica, captando qualquer vestígio de pensamento ou de sensação dentro de Dean – não se sinta embaraçado por isso. Essa sua postura é o que mais me encantou, desde o primeiro momento.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, suave, sem nenhuma excitação ou desejo reprimido. Dean apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, respirou bem fundo e perguntou, voltando a sua praticidade habitual:

- Eu posso ajudar de algum modo?

Castiel fez um sinal para que ele pegasse uma das tochas dispostas em número de sete e acendesse todas elas. Dean foi eficiente e logo o grande círculo entre os pinheiros estava devidamente iluminado.

Sam e Maria se olhavam, ansiosos e em silêncio. Castiel amassou alguma coisa num pote de barro, misturou com vinho e foi até o centro do círculo.

- Dean, me ouça, nem sempre os anjos participam de rituais. Mas quando fazemos, ficamos extremamente expostos e fáceis de achar.

- Então eu posso fazer aquele desenho, com sangue, que você...

- Não – interrompeu Cass – se fizer isso, você pode interromper todo o trabalho. Eu ainda sou um anjo Dean, e fazendo isso você também me espantaria.

- Então...

- Apenas os mantenha distraídos. Use as armas que achar necessário, desenhe o ritual se quiser, mas não o utilize até que Sam e Maria tenham terminado a parte deles.

Sem saber o que fazer exatamente, Dean pegou a faca com a qual costumavam matar demônios e cortou um dos braços. Com o sangue, desenhou em uma árvore todos os símbolos para espantar os anjos caso a coisa ficasse feia naquele pedaço da floresta. Sabia que nenhuma arma poderia matar um anjo, mas causar algum desconforto, isso ele seria capaz de fazer.

Enquanto ainda tentava conter o sangramento com um pedaço da camiseta, observou que Castiel começava a falar em um idioma há muito perdido no tempo.

Ele andava em volta de Sam e Maria, que agora davam a nítida impressão de terem sido hipnotizados. Castiel pegou um pouco do preparado e riscou o rosto de Sam com símbolos que lembravam as letras do livro de Taclelael. Depois, sem avisar, rasgou a camisa de Sam com uma única mão e deixou o rapaz apenas de calças. Desenhou algo em sua barriga e fez os últimos traços em suas costas.

Apesar do humano que servia de vaso para Castiel ser mais baixo que Sam, ali, naquele momento, ele parecia ser infinitamente maior que todos e conseguiu, sem esforço algum sussurrar algo no ouvido do rapaz.

Sam tremeu, parecia estar convulsionando, e de repente seus olhos se tornaram completamente negros. Como se estivesse possuído. Dean lutou contra o impulso de interromper aquela loucura, mas quando viu que o negro dos olhos se transformavam em duas grandes pupilas amarelas, como as de Azazel, ele deu dois passos em direção ao irmão.

- Fique onde está! – ele ouviu a voz de Cass dentro da sua cabeça e aquilo realmente não só incomodava como também doía – Não podemos limpar a sujeira sem tirá-la de baixo do tapete.

Dean não conseguiu se mover mais e Castiel prosseguiu com o ritual. Sua atenção se voltou a Maria e logo seus dedos traçavam símbolos também na pele morena da jovem. Ao contrário do que fez com Sam, Castiel não rasgou a blusa de Maria, mas fez os traçados em seus braços e mãos.

Não disse nada no ouvido da moça, mas ajoelhou-se a seus pés e fez mais alguns traçados. Quando o último desenho terminou, Castiel olhou para o alto, ergueu os braços e berrou uma frase que aos ouvidos de Dean era incompreensível.

Um imenso feixe de luz saiu de dentro dele e passou a circular os três. Os trovões e relâmpagos pararam e logo Dean sentiu que os anjos de Zacariah se aproximavam.

Ele não precisou lutar sozinho contra os seres celestiais, pois alguns dos homens leais a Mizael ainda resistiam firmes e desceram a clareira também.

- Não toquem no Vaso de Miguel – ordenou Zacariah – Se alguém for dar um jeito nele, esse alguém serei eu.

Eles ainda se digladiavam e aos poucos uns tentavam atravessar a barreira energética criada por Castiel, mas assim que atingiam-na, eram arremessados para longe.

Dean percebeu que Cass estava concentrando toda sua energia em manter Maria e Sam longe das mãos dos anjos e temeu se todo aquele gasto de forças não pudesse aniquilar com ele.

No centro do círculo, Maria encarava Sam com olhos demasiado brancos. Os anjos leais ao pai da jovem continuavam a batalha, mas como se houvessem ensaiado aquilo por anos a fio, começaram a entoar um cântico na mesma língua que Cass usara momentos antes.

Impulsionada pela música, Maria andou até Sam, posou as mãos no ombro do rapaz e o fez se ajoelhar. Depois, pegou uma espécie de cálice e uma pequena adaga de ouro, muito antiga.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Sam, tomando consciência do próprio corpo.

- Vou encarar meu destino, Sam. Mais que isso, vou realizar o meu dever.

- Maria, eu não vou mais fazer isso. Eu jurei para mim, pela memória dos meus pais, da Jessie e pela vida do Dean que eu...

- Shiiiiiii – ela disse, colocando um dos dedos nos lábios de Sam – Não tenha medo, Sam.

E antes que o mais novo dos Winchester pudesse reagir, Maria cortou um dos pulsos e deixou o sangue escorrer na taça de cerâmica rústica. Ela ficava cada vez mais pálida e quando notou que a taça estava quase transbordando, passou o recipiente para as mãos de Sam e ordenou que bebesse.

- Maria, não faça isso comigo!

- Beba, Sam! Você sabe que é isso que precisa. Você sente aí dentro, assim como eu sinto, que só assim é que vamos conseguir.

Sam hesitou. A imagem do sangue da jovem, uma jovem que seu irmão decididamente amava, apesar de não estar consciente disso, era demais perturbadora para ele.

- Sam, beba de uma vez! Eu não agüento mais segurá-los! – Castiel pediu mais que ordenou.

Respirando fundo, Sam levou o cálice até os lábios e assim que sua boca encostou na cerâmica fria, o sangue se transformou em água e ele bebeu, como se estivesse há dias no deserto, com uma sede de quem há muito caminha sob um sol escaldante.

Aquela água descia aliviando sua garganta, seu peito, sua alma. Mas no instante seguinte, ele se sentiu queimar inteiro. Como se o sangue de Maria estivesse tomando o lugar do seu próprio. Sam se contorceu no chão, os anjos aumentaram o volume do cântico e Dean, até então preocupado em atirar em alguns seguidores de Zacariah para distraí-los, teve sua atenção voltada para o centro energético que começou a se desfazer.

Quando Zacariah se precipitou para o centro, Maria estava desfalecida ao lado de Sam, que começava a levitar ainda se contorcendo.

- Não! – berrou Zacariah.

Sam agora assumia uma cor brilhante na pele e Dean temeu que ele fosse explodir. Sua pele ficava cada vez mais iluminada e, de repente, um estrondo fez com que o amarelo dos olhos de Sam se projetasse para o alto, explodindo em uma chuva fina, cheirando a enxofre. Os olhos do rapaz agora deixavam a cor negra e se tornavam brancos com os de Maria e seu corpo despencou ao chão, sobre o corpo cansado de Castiel.

- Não! Castiel, isso foi seu último ato – berrava Zacariah se precipitando para os dois, Castiel e Sam, logo a frente.

- Não teria tanta certeza disso se fosse você – falou Dean, batendo a mão, suja do próprio sangue, de um novo corte feito no braço.

Outro clarão iluminou a clareira e todos os anjos sobreviventes da batalha desapareceram. No chão, os vasos de outros três anjos jaziam com visíveis sinais de violência. Durante as batalhas, anjos e misericórdia eram palavras que não se misturavam.

Dean correu para o irmão e certificando-se que Sam tinha uma pulsação estável, foi ter com Maria. Pegou o rosto da garota com as mão do modo mais delicado que os cortes no braço esquerdo permitiam e colocou-a no colo.

Ela abriu os olhos e, surpreendentemente, duas pupilas de um azul escuro haviam surgido em seus olhos. Ela sorriu.

- Você parece assustado, Dean Winchester.

- Seus olhos, - ele começou – estão lindos.

- Obrigada! Onde está o Sam? Preciso vê-lo.

Dean a colocou recostada a uma árvore e foi buscar o irmão. Trouxe Sam meio que carregado, apesar do irmão já estar recobrando os sentidos e afirmar que poderia andar sozinho.

- Como está se sentindo? – ela perguntou com a voz mais fraca.

- Limpo. – foi o que conseguiu dizer, vendo que o corte no pulso da jovem voltava a sangrar. Uma dor aguda apertou seu peito e ele irrompeu em soluços sentidos.

- Sam, por favor... não faça isso. Não faça isso comigo, está bem? Esta foi a minha escolha.

- O que eu tenho de tão ruim, Maria? Minha mãe, minha namorada, meu pai, meu irmão, todos morreram por minha causa. E agora você...

- Oh, por favor, Sam. Não se deixe levar por esse pensamento. Pense de outra forma, sim? Pense no que você tem de tão valioso que todos nós achamos válidos nos sacrificar por você. Pense em tudo o que pode fazer para salvar aquilo com o que nós mais nos importamos. E eu garanto que vamos estar orgulhosos de você.

Ela começou a tossir, visivelmente mais fraca.

- Vamos levá-la para um hospital. – falou Dean, suspendendo-a do chão.

- Não dá mais tempo. – disse Maria, tentando não parecer triste. – Pode me colocar no chão? Quero dar um abraço digno em vocês, antes de ir.

Ela abraçou Dean primeiro e em seguida estendeu os braços para Sam. Ele a abraçou com cuidado tentando não machucá-la ainda mais. Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e com um suspiro seus membros deixaram de sustentar o próprio corpo e Sam sentiu o peso da jovem aumentar. Sabia que ela havia morrido. Fechou os olhos, ainda completamente brancos, e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem livres. Não queria encarar o irmão, pois sabia que ele estava chorando também.

Depois de alguns instantes, ergueu Maria no colo e caminhou com ela até o centro da clareira. Agora entendia a necessidade de todos os objetos deixados por Castiel, entre eles um grande lençol branco. Deitou a jovem nele e a enrolou, como os antigos astecas faziam. Depositou o corpo dela sobre uma pilha de madeira e palha mais afastada do centro da clareira e, com uma das tochas que circulavam o local se aproximou para atear fogo ao corpo.

Ele hesitou. Suas mãos tremiam e sentia os olhos arderem por causa do choro que não conseguia conter. Sentiu a mão de Dean sobre a sua, empurrando seu braço para que ele conseguisse finalizar a tarefa.

As chamas subiram rápido, consumindo o corpo da jovem em poucos instantes. Sam assistia a tudo ainda de joelhos e quando a chuva começou a cair sobre a clareira, ele entendeu que tudo havia finalmente acabado. Sentiu seu corpo tremer incontrolavelmente e quando tentou levantar, percebeu que suas pernas falhavam.

Dean ajudou o irmão a se levantar e notou a tremedeira. Passou uma das mãos pela testa de Sam e o encarou preocupado:

- Você está ardendo em febre!

Tirou a jaqueta mais uma vez, colocou sobre as costas de Sam e passou um dos braços do mais novo sobre seu ombro o ajudando a caminhar até a casa de Bobby.


	6. Chapter 6

A chuva não passava. Há dois dias desde o ritual eles estavam praticamente ilhados naquela cabana. A febre de Sam não baixava mesmo com todos os remédios, tradicionais ou não, que Bobby tinha em casa.

Quando acordava, os olhos de Sam ainda estavam brancos e ele delirava, falando em línguas estranhas que nem mesmo Dean sabia que o irmão conhecia.

- Até quando ele vai ficar assim? – perguntou o mais velho, mesmo sabendo que Bobby não poderia lhe dar qualquer resposta.

- Mais doze horas. – disse uma voz conhecida atrás deles.

- Cass! Onde esteve?

- Me recuperando também. Não foi fácil realizar tudo aquilo, acredite. Eu também adoeci.

- O que está havendo com ele, Cass? Por que ele não melhora?

- Você se engana, Dean. Isso prova que ele está melhorando. O corpo dele entendeu o que havia de errado ali dentro e agora está lutando para eliminar a doença.

- E os delírios? Ele já convulsionou duas vezes só nesta manhã. E os olhos dele...

- Dean – a voz de Castiel era serena, porém imperativa – você confiou em mim diversas vezes. E agora precisa confiar mais um pouco. Sam vai ficar bem. Os olhos vão voltar ao normal, mas isso pode demorar alguns dias.

- E quando vamos saber se o ritual deu certo?

Uma sombra passou rapidamente pelos olhos do anjo. Por um momento Castiel pensou que talvez devesse dizer a Dean que a única maneira de saber se tudo tinha funcionado seria quando Sam decidisse dizer "sim" à Lúcifer. Mas nem sempre a verdade é a melhor resposta.

- Não sei, Dean. Realmente não sei. Acho que quando vocês participarem de mais uma caçada ou outra batalha.

Quando Sam recobrou a consciência, horas mais tarde, não teve coragem de falar nada. Bebeu a água que Bobby lhe servia, fez um esforço para comer alguma coisa, apesar de seu estômago ainda dar mostras de que tinha vida própria e não estava feliz com alguma coisa.

O mais novo dos Winchester fez a Castiel as mesmas perguntas que o irmão e obteve, claro, as mesmas respostas. Mas Sam notou que o anjo não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. E graças ao dom que recebeu de Maria, ele conseguia saber o porquê.

Lançou um olhar ao anjo que sentiu, mais que viu, que sua mentira só havia sido aceita pelo mais velho. E quando Dean saiu da sala para buscar umas cervejas na cozinha, Sam disse, o mais baixo que conseguiu:

- Eu sei o que está pensando, Cass.

- Então sabe o que você ainda vai ter que fazer.

- Sei. E não vou fugir disso, pode ter certeza. Desde que isso mantenha Dean a salvo.

Castiel deu dois passos na direção do mais novo e sem que fosse preciso perguntar, Sam respondeu:

- Isto é um trato, Cass! Quando ele vier, a minha resposta será "sim".

O anjo assentiu e desapareceu em seguida. Sam ficou olhando pela janela da sala, sem coragem de levantar da velha poltrona de veludo. Enquanto pensava no destino que havia traçado para si nos últimos dias, não percebeu que mais alguém havia escutado a conversa...

******************

Bem pessoal, é isso! Esta foi minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma fic de Supernatural e eu esperava receber muitas reviews, mas já q não foi possível... fazer o q né?

Agora to me concentrando em uma RPS-Slash-J2 e em outra fic de continuação para A Herança... quem sabe nas próximas eu consiga mais reviews...rs...


End file.
